


Untitled Nagron Tiny Fic for venomedveins

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [47]
Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>venomedveins prompted this. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Nagron Tiny Fic for venomedveins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venomedveins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/gifts).



Agron scans throng of hungry rebels, peers over heads of shorter men, discovers Nasir walking towards him holding two plates filled with greasy rations. 

Agron sets rations aside, take sNasir by the hand to present him with pilfered food hidden within temple. 

"It is too much. It will go to waste," Nasir protests weakly when Agron presses him with yet more food: Honey, platters of figs, cakes drenched in more honey. Roast pork and fowl. Bowls of fruit with blood of Romans still staining them.

But Agron knows that Nasir has never had full stomach before Spartacus removed collar from his throat.

Agron dips two fingers into small pot of honey, brings them to Nasir’s mouth, smearing sticky amber across soft lips. “Eat,” he tells him. Nasir’s wet tongue darts out of his mouth, to lick his lips, lips kissing honey from Agron’s fingertips with smacking sound. Warm mouth slowly sucks sweetness from Agron’s fingertips, dark head moving lower to have his fill.


End file.
